I'll Be There For You
by Komu
Summary: A songfic oneshot of how Mr. Hummel feels about his son. Sappy stuff.


_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

Burt felt horrible for how bad Kurt's life seemed to fare. He had gathered that Glee was frowned upon by much or less everyone in the school, and that his feelings for some guy was unrequited. He just wished he could do something for his son.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but.._

When he found out that Kurt had been bullied for ages, he felt even worse. Especially for not noticing it. He even offered to move him over to a private school, but Kurt would not hear it. His son had guts, he really did.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour_

When Kurt came home from the playground that day, crying, Burt had been furious at the boys who had kicked him and called him a 'fag'.

_I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before_

When his wife died, Kurt had been broken. He had tried to tell him nicely, but the boy was bright and had realised what the situation was. And he had been so close to his mother, but at least Burt had tried to console him. He even bought those sensible heels.

_I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

In the end, it had been Kurt who had gotten him out of the gutter after the woman's death. He had thought he was pretty okay compared to his son, but when Kurt came up to him, hugged him and said that it was going to be okay, he realised that he had been worse off than he had thought.

_You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight_

He was proud that Kurt went to bed and got up all by himself, because Burt remembered that in his own youth he had been constantly failing at that.

_You've burned your breakfast  
So far... things are goin' great_

The first time he woke up and saw that Kurt had made a mess out of the kitchen just to bake a cake, he realised that his son was growing up to be an incredible person. It sort of scared him, but he was proud nonetheless. Kurt might not see it himself, but Burt knew he would be a wonderful example to many though the course of his life.

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these_  
_Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that..._

His wife had always been the one that was close to Kurt, and after she had disappeared he desperately tried to cover that gap. It had not been easy, but Kurt seemed to trust him, and actually tried to confine to him those things that bothered him. Burt never understood much of it, but at least he listened.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour_

When Kurt came home after his first "slushie facial", he had sat there beside him as he cried. After that, it never happened again, or Kurt managed to keep it hidden from him. He was actually suspecting the latter.

_I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before_

The first time Kurt had been thrown into a dumpster but refused to let Burt go down to the school and yell for a bit, he took him out shopping. It was strange to see that it could cheer him up like that, but if Kurt was happy, then it was fine with him. Burt was set on making him as happy as possible, since no one in school seemed to do just that.

_I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Burt had been extremely ashamed that evening when he got drunk and Kurt saw him. It only increased when he woke up the next morning with a toast and a cup of coffee on his bedside table, and a worried Kurt to accompany it. After that, he decided that he would never touch another beer, and he was intent on keeping that promise.

_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me_

Kurt seemed to be about the only person that simply saw right through his façades, and while it frightened it somewhat, he was relieved that he could only be himself around his son. Because there was no fooling him.

_Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with_

He had told Kurt that the car was a trade, and that Kurt should stop wearing those sweaters. In reality, he really just bought the car for him just to have something to talk about during dinner that he could understand. Not seeing the sweaters was just a plus, though he knew very well that Kurt still wore them.

_Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah_

One day when business had gone particularly bad, Burt had almost yelled at Kurt out of spite. In the end, Kurt sat through a game of football with him just to cheer him up.

_It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year..._

It had been ages since he saw Kurt cry, but cry the boy did when he came home that day, and Burt learned that a some guy was going to be a dad. That was the first time he heard Kurt say that he would rather have been born a girl.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour_

Kurt never cried all that much, but his eyes got damp when Burt simply told him that he had known for ages that he was gay. He was not all that happy with the idea, but at least Kurt had been honest about it.

_I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before_

Kurt might not know it, but Burt always tried to make him as happy as possible. And when he overheard his son saying that he despised eating pizza all the time because of the calories; Burt bought cookbooks and started making healthier food for them to eat.

_I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

It was undoubtedly nice when Kurt actually helped him out in the workshop, but he knew fully well that Kurt preferred singing and dancing. But what mattered was that he at least tried.

_I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Burt would always be there for his son, but when he saw Finn punch a guy for calling Kurt a fag, he realised that Kurt had someone else there for him too. And while he was not overly fond of Finn, he was glad that the boy could make Kurt smile. Kurt was grown up now. Kurt could care for himself now, but he would always be there if his son needed him, and he was proud over the fact that he had been allowed to witness that growth.

**Note: This was my first songfic, so sorry if it's not perfect. But I heard the song, and just couldn't help but write this. Song is _I'll Be There For You_ by the _Rembrandts._**


End file.
